Conventional computer networks include an interconnection of many different types of devices and execute many different algorithms to provide connectivity between computers. For example, a network can include multiple computers that communicate with each other over a respective network of routers, switches, communication links, etc. Typically, the computers generate messages addressed to a respective target computer in the network. The resources in the network such as routers, switches, etc., cooperate to forward the messages to the appropriate target computer as specified by a sender.
Access by a computer to use of a core network may be conditional. For example, a computer device may attempt to connect to a wireless access point to access a respective core network. The process of being granted access to a respective core network may require many different types of communications with many different servers in the network. For example, to enable communications with a respective computer device, a wireless access point may need to communicate with one or more switches, controllers, server resources, etc., in a network in order to provide access to the core network. Failure of any of multiple different network elements can prevent access to a core network.